Field
The present application relates to the field of information processing technology and, particularly, to a method and system for providing user information in a dining application.
Related Art
The progress of e-commerce technology brings an increasing amount of online involvement into various aspects of everyday life. E-commerce can involve transactions related to physical goods (such as purchasing clothing or electronic equipment online) or services. An example of a service-related e-commerce transaction is for a dining service, where a user (e.g., a buyer) can use an e-commerce application (e.g., a dining application) to browse available food items from various dining venues, order and pay for food items from a specific dining venue, and receive an electronic receipt. The user can go to the dining venue and present his receipt to obtain his ordered and paid-for items. The user can also have the items delivered to an address and present his receipt upon delivery. In addition, the store (e.g., the seller) can confirm fulfillment of the order upon the buyer having received the paid-for food items (e.g., upon delivery by the seller or pickup by the buyer).
While such a dining application can provide convenience to the user (e.g., by allowing him to order meals from any location, including his home, work, or on-the-go from a mobile device), some issues remain in its practical application. For example, a user may have difficulty deciding which food items to order from which dining venues, which may result in the user browsing through multiple food items from multiple dining venues. This may be a time-consuming process that is inefficient for both the user and seller.